


Thank You Kindly

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, DSSS Treat, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Some due South favorites. I couldn't fit all the rest of Turtle's friends in underneath him, it being, as we know, turtles all the way down, so you'll just have to imagine them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts), [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts), [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts), [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> A treat for the 2016 dSSS exchange. This is for all the pinch-hitters, our hard-working mods who balance everything so well, and more specifically for look_turtles who wanted Frannie/Turnbull and also Dief and Turtle being awesome.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/de20/6ucl8ueqiy2mdvmzg.jpg)

 


End file.
